supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Taxi Driver
Taxi Driver ist die neunzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean reagieren auf einen Anruf von Kevin, der erschrocken ist, nachdem er Crowleys Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört hat. Nachdem sie Kevins Neuigkeiten vernommen haben, schließen die Brüder sich mit einem Sensenmann namens Ajay zusammen, der ihnen dabei hilft, die zweite Aufgabe von Gott zu erledigen. In der Zwischenzeit bekommt Dean Besuch von Naomi und realisiert, dass er Benny finden muss, um ihn um einen großen Gefallen zu bitten. Handlung Kevin hört Crowley in seinem Kopf, der ihm androht, dass er weiß, wo er ist und er ihn bald holen wird. Er gerät in Panik und informiert die Winchesters. Als diese auf Garths Hausboot eintreffen, hat sich Kevin verbarrikadiert und ist verängstigt. Er erzählt den Brüdern, was los ist und Dean versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Es seien nur Träume, denn wenn Crowley wüsste, wo er ist, würde der Dämon mehr tun, als nur in seinem Kopf rumspuken. Kevin berichtet, dass er die zweite Prüfung entschlüsselt hat. Der Prüfling muss eine unschuldige Seele aus der Hölle holen und dem Himmel zuführen. Die Brüder haben keine Ahnung, wie man eine Seele aus der Hölle befreit, also beschwören sie einen Kreuzungsdämon und foltern ihn, bis er ihnen schließlich verrät, dass man sich an einen bestechlichen Sensenmann wenden muss. Diese hätten geheime Wege zu Himmel und Hölle und würden sie nutzen, um Seelen und Menschen raus und rein zu schmuggeln. Sie treffen den Sensenmann Ajay, der eine Taxifahrer-Tarnung hat. Er ist zu einem Handel bereit, aber dafür würden die Winchesters ihm einen Gefallen schulden. Während der Verhandlung kommt heraus, dass Ajay in Crowleys Auftrag Bobbys Seele in die Hölle gebracht hat. Dean will mit Sam in die Hölle, um Bobbys Seele zu befreien. Doch Sam besteht darauf, alleine zu gehen. Dean sorgt sich darum, ob sein Bruder überhaupt in der Lage ist zur Prüfung anzutreten, schließlich hätten sie nur einen Versuch. Sam versichert, dass er es schaffen wird. Ajay erklärt Dean, dass Sam in 24 Stunden zurück sein wird und Dean ihn dann bei ihm abholen könne. Nur widerstrebend lässt Dean Sam mit Ajay gehen. Keiner der drei Männer bemerkt, dass sie bei allem von einem als Penner getarnten Dämon belauscht wurden. Während Dean zurück zu Kevin fährt, transportiert Ajay Sam ins Fegefeuer. Er erklärt Sam, dass er zu einer bestimmten Stelle innerhalb des Fegefeuers gehen muss, von wo aus er durch eine Art Hintertür in die Hölle gelangen kann. Dann lässt er Sam zurück. Als der ältere Winchester wieder auf dem Boot ankommt, findet er Kevin im Wandschrank versteckt vor. Der Prophet ist noch immer beunruhigt wegen Crowley. Dean versucht erneut ihn zu beruhigen – mit mäßigem Erfolg. Am nächsten Morgen will Dean ihm Frühstück bringen und muss feststellen, dass Kevin weg ist, als er ihn suchen will, kommt er jedoch zurück. Er meint, dass er zur Stressmilderung die Steintafel woanders versteckt hätte. Plötzlich taucht Naomi auf. Dean ist nicht sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen, daher versucht sie, ihn von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Sie sei besorgt, dass Castiel mit der Tafel verschwunden ist. Dean entgegnet, dass er Engeln und somit auch ihr nicht traue. Naomi beteuert, dass sie alle auf der gleichen Seite stünden und lässt nebenbei fallen, dass sie von Ajay wisse, dass er Sam im Fegefeuer abgesetzt hat. Crowley weiß inzwischen von seinem Informanten, dass Ajay einen Deal mit den Winchesters hat und stattet dem Sensenmann einen Besuch in dessen Taxi ab. Der Sensenmann erzählt ihm, dass er Sam in die Hölle gebracht hat. Um zu verhindern, dass Ajay den Winchester wieder zurück bringen kann, tötet der König der Hölle ihn. Später hat er dann eine Besprechung mit einer seiner Mitarbeiterinnen, der er erneut den Auftrag erteilt, Kevin zu finden. Er beginnt eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Die Ermordung seines Höllenhundes und jetzt Sams Höllenfahrt. Der König der Hölle weiß, dass die Winchesters etwas im Schilde führen. Sam hat die Hintertür zur Hölle gefunden. Alle dort gefangen gehaltenen Seelen flehen ihn um Hilfe an. Schließlich findet er die von Bobby. Der hält ihn jedoch zunächst für einen Dämon, weil diese ihn durch das Vorgaukeln, einer der Brüder zu sein, quälen. Sam kann Bobby dann aber durch detailliertes Wissen über ihn davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich er selbst ist. Er erklärt Bobby, dass er da ist, um ihn zu befreien, und die beiden schlagen sich gegen einige Dämonen kämpfend wieder bis zum Fegefeuer durch. Während sie zu dem Ort laufen, wo Ajay ihn wieder abholen wollte, berichtet Sam Bobby von dem Plan, die Tore zur Hölle zu schließen, und die damit verbundenen Prüfungen. Bobby meint, dass sie vielleicht seine Hilfe gebrauchen könnten. Sam meint, dass das leider nicht ginge. Die zweite Prüfung beinhaltet, dass er ihn dem Himmel übergibt und selbst wenn nicht, sie haben seinen Körper verbrannt und es gibt somit nichts, an was sie Bobbys Seele binden könnten. Bobby entgegnet, dass er nicht gerade der Mann für den Ruhestand wäre und die Jungs bestimmt einen Weg finden würden, ihn zurück zu holen. Sam reagiert darauf kaum, da sie an der Stelle angekommen sind, wo Ajay sie abholen wollte, doch dieser ist nicht da. Dean findet Ajays Leiche. Ihm kommt nur ein Weg in den Sinn, wie er Sam wieder zurückholen kann. Er ruft Benny an und sagt, er müsse ihn um einen großen Gefallen bitten. Später treffen die beiden sich. Dean erklärt die Umstände und er bittet Benny darum, sich von ihm töten zu lassen, damit er zurück ins Fegefeuer gelangen kann, um Sam und Bobby zum Ausgang zu führen, von wo aus Sam ihn wieder mit zurück bringen soll. Benny stimmt überraschend zu. Er fühle sich zurück unter den Lebenden irgendwie fehl am Platz und freue sich auf die Abwechslung. Dean verspricht ihm, sobald er ihn enthauptet habe, würde er sofort nach Maine fahren, um sie dort abzuholen. Benny meint halbherzig, dass das nach einem guten Plan klinge. Dean umarmt ihn und bedankt sich. Dann schlägt er ihm schließlich den Kopf ab. Erneut bekommt er nicht mit, dass er von einem Dämon beobachtet wurde. Während Bobby und Sam noch immer auf Ajay warten, erzählt Sam davon, dass Dean ein ganzes Jahr im Fegefeuer war. Bobby ist geschockt, als er erfährt, dass Sam nicht nach Dean gesucht hat. Das Abkommen, nicht nach einem Weg zu suchen, den anderen zurück zu bringen, sei bloß Schall und Rauch. Bobby hat das Gefühl, dass eine Menge schiefgelaufen ist, seit er tot ist. Plötzlich werden sie von Monstern angegriffen. Während des Kampfes kommt ihnen Benny zur Hilfe. Bobby hält ihn auch für einen Angreifer, doch Sam kann ihn davon abhalten, Benny zu töten. Bobby ist ziemlich verwirrt, als Sam ihm erzählt, dass Benny ein Freund von Dean ist. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Sam führt mit Bobby das Ritual durch, das ihn dessen Seele aufnehmen lässt. Doch als er das gleiche mit Benny machen will, tauchen hinter ihnen wieder Monster auf. Sam meint, Benny solle sich beeilen, doch dieser hatte nie vor wieder mit zurück zu gehen. Er meint zu Sam, dass die Monster hinter ihm her wären und er einfach gehen und Dean seinen Abschiedsgruß ausrichten solle. Dann rennt er auf die Monster zu. Sam zögert einen Moment, doch dann wird er von der Kraft des Portals hinaus gesogen. Er landet in Maine, wo Dean bereits auf ihn wartet. Der Ältere schließt ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Sam teilt seinem Bruder mit, was mit Benny geschehen ist und dass er nur Bobby wieder mit zurück bringen konnte. Sam entlässt Bobbys Seele aus seinem Körper und diese schwebt gen Himmel. Doch dann stoppt sie. Crowley taucht auf und meint, dass man ihm nicht so einfach etwas wegnehmen könne. Dann erscheint Naomi. Bevor sie versuchen kann, ihn auszutreiben, ist er bereits verschwunden. Sie sorgt dafür, dass Bobbys Seele in den Himmel kommt und meint zu den Brüdern, dass sie ihr vertrauen könnten, ehe sie verschwindet. Dean verschiebt alle Erklärungen auf später und fordert Sam auf, die Formel aufzusagen wie nach der ersten Prüfung. Wieder wird Sam von einer seltsamen Macht, die ihm wehtut, in die Knie gezwungen. Kevin hat immer noch Angst vor Crowley und versucht, das Boot noch mehr vor Dämonen zu sichern. Er hört erneut Crowleys Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dann ertönt ein schriller Ton und die Scheibe mit den Anti-Dämonen-Symbolen zerspringt. Glassplitter fallen zu Boden und plötzlich steht der König der Hölle im Raum. Er behauptet, er habe Kevins Mutter gefunden, sie gefoltert und getötet, um seinen Aufenthaltsort heraus zu bekommen. Die Brüder sind auf dem Rückweg. Sie unterhalten sich über Benny. Sam meint, dass er dem Vampir Unrecht getan habe. Als die Brüder zurück zum Boot gelangen, finden sie es verlassen vor. Alle Sachen von Kevin sind weg und nur die Anti-Dämonen-Symbole an der Scheibe sind ein Anzeichen dafür, dass der Prophet überhaupt je dort gewesen ist. Dean denkt, dass Kevin die Reißleine gezogen hätte und getürmt sei. Nun müssen sie erneut nach ihm und der Steintafel suchen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Crowley *Bobby Singer *Naomi *Kevin Tran *Benny Lafitte *Ajay Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Engel *Vampir *Sensenmann Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Taxi Driver (Taxifahrer) *'Spanisch:' Taxista (Taxifahrer) *'Französisch:' Aller-Retour pour l'Enfer (Rundfahrt in die Hölle) *'Italienisch:' Un taxi per l'inferno (Eine Taxifahrt in die Hölle) *'Portugiesisch:' Motorista De Táxi (Taxifahrer) *'Ungarisch:' A taxisofőr (Der Taxifahrer) *'Finnisch:' Taksikuski (Taxifahrer) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig